Godzilla: Dark Resurrection Darker Revenge Preview
by Kendell
Summary: King Ghidorah, the cosmic destroyer has finally met his end but the death will bring about an even worse evil and free an ancient destroyer from his tomb...The following preview is rated T for monster violance


Alright, this is the preview for a upcoming fanfic called Godzilla: Dark Resurrection, Darker Revenge. The story centers around my verson of Admiral Gyozen from Godzilla Unleashed and with King Ghidorah as the main antagonist, it will also feature the Gryphon from the lost script to the 1998 tristar Godzilla film as a secondary villian. This preview is the prelude to the epic battle pitting King Ghidorah (once again a space monster) against Godzilla and Mothra in the middle of Osaka that happens in chapter three. Big thanks to Zillah 91 for a lot of help on this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Osaka, 9:40 pm;**

King Ghidorah took flight and rained more destruction down on the city with his deadly Gravity Beams, reducing them to flaming rubble. Suddenly, a beam of blue energy struck his back, sending him crashing into a row of buildings. The space monster slowly rose to his feet, anger seething inside him that anyone would dare assault him. When he saw what it was that had attacked him, his anger reached a fever pitch. Godzilla stood in front of the evil monster, roaring in challenge to this tyrant from the depths of space. Ghidorah replied with a vengeful screech, this monster was the one of only two creatures to ever have beaten back the King of Terror, the thought of that defeat burned inside Ghidorah's mind, the humiliation he felt at being defeated by another being, especially a dinosaur, the very beasts he himself had driven into extinction.

King Ghidorah prepared another bombardment of Gravity Beams but was interrupted once more by something impacting his back, driving him face first to the ground. With an angry cackle, Ghidorah rose to his feet and one of his heads looked behind him, he didn't dare take all his eyes off Godzilla. He growled in anger when he saw a Mothra floating softly in the air behind him. In ancient times, life on Earth had only be saved thanks to Mothra's very first ancestors, prehistoric Mothra had battled and drove off the space demon and spared the remaining species from his rage. The two beings that had foiled him in the past confronting him at the same time. While part of his mind told him this wasn't good, the dominant, vengeful part told him this was a chance to take his vengeance on both of theses fools. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a battery of tanks moving in and aiming at him, then a squadron of jets flew overhead, targeting him, every type of military vehicle in the Japanese's army were taking aim upon the hateful hydra. Ghidorah knew he would hardly feel their attacks but he still was irritated by this turn of events and it would be a distraction.

Godzilla looked on at the space monster, then his eyes went to Mothra when she blindsided Ghidorah, at that point she'd screeched to tell him they were on the same side this time, Godzilla didn't argue. What most surprised him, however, was the human military were only taking aim on Ghidorah, not on the other two, as was normally their style. Godzilla accepted their help, he was badly wounded by Ghidorah last time they fought and Godzilla now had the jagged scar on his stomach and shoulder from his battle with the Atragon years ago, something he took into account when considering the upcoming fight, scar tissue was never as strong as it originally was and Ghidorah would likely identify this damaged area. However, the primordial thirst for revenge burned inside his mind, the genetic memories from the Godzillasaurus that had been alive when King Ghidorah had first arrived on Earth, his mind compelled him to seek vengeance for the destruction Ghidorah had caused his species. He let out a bellowing roar of challenge at the space dragon, Mothra screeching her challenge as well, and Ghidorah screeched, accepting the challenge.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I know there are quite a few questions that go unanswered but its just the teaser for the story, thus that's the point. Please read and review, telling me what you think and give suggestions for the final verson.


End file.
